


Not here... not now

by Marykim20



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Canon Compliant, Dancing, Erehisu, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Mid-Timeskip, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, Royal Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss, Secret Lovers, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marykim20/pseuds/Marykim20
Summary: Tired of concealing their relationship, Historia wants to throw a ball where she could spend some time with Eren without hiding. EreHisu. Minor Jeankasa
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman & Jean Kirstein
Comments: 7
Kudos: 106





	Not here... not now

**Author's Note:**

> Since it's my precious Eren's birthday now, I decided to write this small piece of work. Happy Birthday, my love :*
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own SNK

"I want to hold the ball."

Hearing this Eren choked on the water he's been drinking and coughed a few times as his teary eyes fell on the girl sitting across from him.

"W-wha…" He asked her finally.

"Sorry, I said that too unexpectedly." Historia rose from the table and walked close to Eren. Her hand gently stroked his slightly tangled hair, making him look up at her lovingly. "I just ... I have a dream to dance with you." She continued, observing how her lover's eyes opened in surprise.

Eren's hands slowly rose to hers, and he took her wrists, gently massaging them. His eyes continued to stare at her, expecting her to continue talking, but Historia was silent.

"I see." He finally replied and stood up, while still holding her hands.

His tall figure stretched out in front of her and Historia blushed a little, feeling fragile next to his massive body. Instinctively, she looked from side to side to check if they were all alone and no one could see them.

They were on a farm that Historia remade into a small orphanage. This was the only place where Historia could feel free from royal duties and ... spend some time alone with Eren. Having checked the surroundings, she turned back to him just as Eren slowly leaned forwards and gently kissed her lips. A warm feeling quickly spread in her chest as she leaned into him and returned the kiss by moving her lips against his.

It was so warm with him, so good. She felt safe and happy next to him. He was the only person to whom she could open her heart now and all she regretted was that they couldn't court officially.

"Well, why do you need this ball?" Eren asked her when they had finished kissing.

"I already said ..." she answered, a little pouting.

"But you can dance with me anyway ..."

Historia suddenly buried her head in his chest and hugged him. "I just really want to be with you for a while without hiding. So that no one suspects anything, but not being alone at the same time. Please, Eren, this is very important to me! I know you can dance, we all can!"

Eren sighed.

"Alright, my Queen." Historia reddened as soon as he said this. "But how do we make sure people don't suspect why you chose me as a partner?"

Historia sharply looked at him and her eyes showed confusion.

"I don't know... Can you just casually approach and invite me as if it's nothing?"

Eren looked at her in surprise. "Well, it's unlikely ... They will immediately understand everything."

"Then maybe..."

* * *

On the appointed date, the ball still took place.

The majestic, massive palace towered like a lonely cliff in the middle of the city of Mithras, above the roofs covered with red tile. Many invited nobles gathered beside it that day. The carriages drove up to the main entrance one after another, disembarking beautifully dressed ladies and their gentlemen.

The great hall was lit by the flame of a thousand candles. The music was already playing, and some couples started dancing. The colourful dresses were swirling under the gentle tune all across the hall. There were already many people inside, including the military. As soon as Eren walked inside along with his fellow comrades the first thing he did was look around to see where Historia was. However, the throne standing in the end of the hall was still empty.

Eren silently stood near the window and looked at the stars in the clear sky. He was looking forward to seeing Historia, and the time seemed to pass too slowly as he thought about it. What dress would she choose for herself? Eren saw her only her Queen dresses, military clothes back in cadet days, and in simple casual clothes. With all his might he tried to not show how worried he was and couldn't even listen properly to his friends joking and chatting beside him, while watching the couples dance.

"Hey, Eren."

Eren turned to the source and saw Jean looking at him with a smirk.

Both were now dressed in their military coats, as required by the code. Eren was used to his uniform, however he felt it was a little bit too hot to wear in such a crowded place. Jean's face was also a bit red from the air's stiffness, but he didn't seem to notice this.

"Wanted to ask you something." Jean continued meanwhile.

"Yeah, me too actually." Eren cleared his throat as he threw a glance on the throne again, but Historia still wasn't there.

The two went a little bit away from the others. Mikasa followed them closely with her gaze, but luckily didn't come after them.

"Listen, Jean." Eren decided to start before Jean could say anything. "Why don't you invite Mikasa for a dance?"

"Eh?" Jean raised his eyebrow and held his breath, while his eyes looked away.

"I know you like her, so why don't you try to invite her on a dance?"

"Ah well…" Jean blushed slightly, still refusing to look at Eren in the face. "Why are you saying it?

"Because I care about your private life." Eren laughed and put his hand on Jean's shoulder. However, seeing Jean's frightened face, he took his hand away and cleared his throat. "But seriously thinking, I genuinely think it's a good chance for you. Since I… I won't be always there for her… I want her to be close to someone else."

Jean looked at him and Eren could swear he saw sadness in his gaze. "Fine. That was actually the same thing I wanted to talk to you about. I wanted to ask you not to invite Mikasa on a dance… at least not before I do." Jean patted his shoulder and turned around to join their friends. Eren followed him closely.

As they arrived back, to their astonishment they noticed that their friends already paired up. Floch invited Hitch, while Connie invited Sasha, even though jokingly. Only Armin and Mikasa were standing shyly near the wall.

' _Good thing I only had to persuade Jean to invite Mikasa. This way the girls will all be taken, and I would be able to invite Historia as my only left female friend…'_ Eren thought as they approached Armin and Mikasa.

Eren once again threw a glance on the throne and his breath stopped for a moment as he finally saw his lover sitting there and staring at him obviously trying to conceal her emotions.

She wore a beautiful A-shaped golden dress. It was strapless, framing her slim waist perfectly and pouring down freely. The top and the upper part of the skirt were decorated a little with many various seashells, all covered by golden powder too. Her hair was gathered up, and several little seashells were woven into the soft threads of hair. Eren caught his falling jaw quickly as he stared at his beautiful Queen.

As he was lost by the sight of Historia, he failed to notice how Jean was already inviting Mikasa over to dance with him. Having seen Eren busy in thoughts Mikasa probably thought it was no use to wait for an invitation from her adoptive brother, so the half-Asian girl agreed. Eren was left with Armin only, who smiled warmly at Mikasa and Jean and looked at Eren.

"So, two of us left without a pair then." Armin said while smiling softly.

"Yeah…" Eren said not looking at him. "Not all of us though. One of our friends is single too."

Armin followed his friend's gaze and before he could say anything, Eren already strode off towards the Queen.

In front of the woman he loved Eren stood as he bowed elegantly. Historia barely stopped herself from laughing as she watched Eren act like this.

"May I have the honour to invite the Queen for this dance?" He asked in a gentleman manner.

Historia smiled trying to act as distant as she could, knowing how so many people were looking at them. She nodded her head slightly and stood up from the throne, straightening her majestic dress.

Eren took her hand gently and led her to the dancing floor. The crowd of people moved away, giving them space as they curiously watched the well-known Titan-shifter leading their Queen. Several whispers could be heard among the people, but luckily, they were mostly about discussing Historia's dress and them being friends since cadet years.

Eren stood in front of her, then gently placed his one hand on her waist, and with another one he took hers. Historia placed her free hand on his shoulder. She couldn't help but look right into his eyes after this, and it felt so... strange. His look was warm and happy, it was unusual to see him like that recently after he had learnt what future awaits them. He was so serious all the time, but now... only sometimes he allowed himself to relax and it was only when they were alone. Now it was as if she saw another side of him resurfacing again publicly.

Historia was still examining his face when Eren went into the lead. It was amazingly easy, he was guiding her so smoothly, she didn't even have to think where to step. All his movements were giving her comfort, and after a few moments she gave in to this charm, relaxed and began to enjoy the slow pace of the beautiful live music. Once again Historia found herself looking into his eyes and realized that she wanted to kiss him badly. Eren also glanced at her lips and she realized he wanted it too.

She knew they couldn't. But not here, not now.

Slowly the whole crowd went back to dancing and the couple could finally feel better, not being the focus of so many people at once. Historia laughed merrily, circling Eren's hand. Her dress was slightly whirling below, which looked majestic and she laughed again happily while looking at Eren who was smiling broadly. He loved seeing her so happy, and more importantly – being the source of her happiness. After all, her dream has come true.

Suddenly he pressed her close to his chest and whispered something to her.

The two looked around cautiously, seeing that people weren't paying much attention to them. Eren grabbed her by the hand and tugged her towards the tables with various food as he leaned to her again and whispered something else.

Mikasa lost the track of Eren as soon as she joined Jean for a dance. There were too many people to actually see something. She didn't even see Eren invite Historia for a dance because all she could think was the fail of a dance she was having with Jean.

Over the several minutes, he stepped on her feet multiple times, and soon it seemed to the girl that the bruises left during this dance wouldn't go away in a week. Fortunately for her, the slow melody gave way to a more rhythmic one, forcing couples to change the style of the dance. Mikasa liked it a lot more, as it immediately became easier to move. But now she realized she completely lost the sight of Eren.

"Where might have Eren disappeared to?" She asked Jean, who obviously didn't like her question.

He shrugged. "Does it really matter? Relax, just enjoy the party, Mikasa."

"Mmm…" She mumbled hesitantly, but was stopped from thinking as soon as Sasha and Connie suddenly bumped into her and Jean forcefully, making Mikasa fall down on top of Jean, as the two laughed, thinking of this as a good prank, before falling on top of them too.

"What are you doing?!" Jean shouted blushing as the two giggled.

"Guys, what did you do?!" Armin ran up to them quickly to check if everything was fine.

Eren smirked from afar, seeing the mess his idea he had whispered to Sasha and Connie, caused, as he walked out the hall.

Armin tried to help his friends to get on their feet, although he wasn't too strong enough to do so as he cried for Eren's help. But Eren wasn't there and Armin furrowed his eyebrow, feeling something was off.

"Armin, help me, dammit!" Jean shouted and the blond guy shook his thoughts away from his head and went to help his friends.

* * *

In silence, far from the noisy crowd, the soldier and the Queen danced on the balcony. Without music, without rhythm, but for some reason so easily... they complemented each other. And then –

– _Kiss_ _–_

Long, gentle, and desired for both for this whole evening. Historia buried her fingers in Eren's hair, ruffling it. The girl's lips opened up, and his tongue slid inward, caressing, inviting, tempting the both into the love game. But not here… not now. Intoxicated by a prolonged kiss, Historia threw up her arms and hugged Eren tightly around the neck, and then ran her hands over his broad, muscular shoulders. His tongue, escaping from the hot captivity of her lips, slipped to her tender ear, and then down the delicate skin of her neck, causing a sweet shudder throughout her body.

It was going to be long until they both would be able to officially start courting each other. Right now, they only could sneak out to find warmth in each other's embrace. No one could know about them. Meanwhile Eren had to find a way to save his race, his friends, and most importantly _her._ It was the only thing he wanted, and he would do it no matter the cost.

One day, Eren believed they would be able to be open about their love. But not here… not now.

Right now, he was just happy holding her close, feeling her heartbeat and kissing her lovingly. Knowing how little time he had, he cherished every moment of it.

Her own tongue licked his cheek playfully and he went back to kissing her lips, knowing that at least for now, he can be in her embrace.


End file.
